Eres mi Dulce Locura
by Yuko-Ichihara25
Summary: Bella ha conocido a Edward, y aunque al principio el destino los hará estar separados, encontraran la forma de conocerse y disfrutar una vida juntos, aunque no todo sera color de rosa. (Todos humanos)


Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que esta historia es totalmente mía, solo tome los personajes prestados de Stephanie Meyer porque me encantan la pareja que hacer. La historia sera con todos humanos, habrá escenas de sexo así que no es apta para menores. Ya bajo advertencia espero que la disfruten.

Capitulo 1

Cielos siempre era lo mismo y ella lo sabía. A veces estaban bien y de pronto todo; todo se venía abajo ¿Porque? Bueno Tal vez por los temperamentos de ambos, tal vez porque la distancia dolía y también por las paranoias de ella. En fin tantos factores y tan pocas respuestas simplemente él.

Bella lo había conocido online, un poco extraño ¿Cierto? Pero así había sucedido, Edward fue una de las pocas cosas que nunca imagino conocer.

Todo comenzó un año atrás, ella bueno estaba atrapada en otra relación, menos real que una online. Y las cosas la estaban cansando. Nunca se consideró una chica linda, vale tenia lo suyo le gustaba su rostro y ciertos detalles de sí misma, pero no para considerarse una modelo; y si había aceptado esa relación anterior como muchas otras era por la soledad, ni siquiera tuvieron sexo porque no la atraía lo suficiente y eso era decir mucho, no es que hubiese tenido tantas experiencias solo tuvo dos relaciones serias antes de esa, pero en lo que respecta a teoría de eso si tenía mucha.

Edward era un amigo más al principio, de esos tantos amigos que se hacen en línea más si eres fanática a los juegos. Le encantaban esas cosas: Jugar en la computadora, leer, escuchar música, el cine. Pero en especial leer libros de todo tipo; acción, misterio, y de romance que eran sus favoritos. Leer comics, mangas, ver anime. Todo lo que una chica hace en este tiempo. No es que sean unas actividades exclusivas de chicas, al contrario son los chicos los fanáticos, pero ella no era una chica normal y prefería eso a salir como muchas de sus amigas de la infancia.

En fin, lo conoció y cuando lo hizo, le fascino esa personalidad. Un toque de picardía y sarcasmo increíble y le fascinaba. El denominado chico malo y a quien en el fondo no le gusta, todas tenemos esa sensación sabemos que el chico malo, a veces no es tan malo como parece y así era él.

Un simple coqueteo, una sonrisa, todo comenzó así. Y cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba totalmente enamorada de él. Llevaban 4 meses en relación y casi un año de conocerlo.

De nuevo se enojó contigo pregunto John. Si ya sabes cómo se pone a veces en el juego contesto Bella.

Bueno él es especial ese carácter bueno es difícil de adivinar, le dijo el riéndose un poco. Lo sé pero aun así lo quiero y bueno le daré tiempo a veces es difícil tratar de adivinar sin verlo a la cara, contesto ella mientras bebía su jugo.

Si tienes razón las relaciones a distancia son un asco, no sé cómo lo pueden sobrellevar, contesto mientras le daba una mordida a su galleta.

Créeme yo tampoco sé cómo lo sobrellevamos, después de una pausa ambos comenzaron a reír. John era un buen amigo de ambos, y a Bella le ayudaba tener con quien platicar.

Siempre se enojaban por tonterías de los juegos y personales, al final solo tenía que esperar que se le pasara, normalmente se disculparía con él, pero cielos hoy su paciencia no se lo permitía.

Recordaba cuando las cosas andan bien y tentaba su cinismo con picardía, le encantaba tentarlo y él a ella. Cuando lo vio era tan hermoso que dolía, pero claro eso no se lo planeaba a decir. Como decirle eres hermoso a un hombre. Él ya sabía que era guapo y bueno aumentar más su ego era imposible pero de todas formas era parte de su encanto y a Bella le fascinaba.

Tierra a Bella ¿Estás ahí? Pregunto John mientras terminaba con sus galletas. Si John lo siento solo me distraje pensando, bueno tú ya sabes a veces tengo miedo que esto se acabe, nunca conocerlo en persona, tocarlo o que yo no le guste.

No le des mente a eso, entre más te preocupes peor será ¿No crees? le dijo John. Bella sabía que él tenía razón así que decidió dejar las cosas ahí. Tomo su bolso y le dijo que se iba a casa, le pregunto si la acompañaba. Ella le dijo que no y regreso a su apartamento. Tomar ese café le había servido bastante.

Vivía sola estaba terminando la universidad, y alquilaba un pequeño apartamento en Seattle, su familia vivía en Forks sus padres Charlie y Renee se habían empeñado en que no trabajara hasta no terminar sus estudios, y por no tener problemas había aceptado, pero estaba aburrida y decidió que pronto buscaría un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Edward vivía en New York, tenía un empleo de Ingeniero Informático y aunque solo tenía 26 años era exitoso, vivía solo y tenía una hermana pequeña llamada Alice todo un encanto hiperactivo, y eran amigas con Bella aunque hace mucho que no se comunicaban. Era alto pero con un buen físico, su cabello cobrizo hacia juego con esos ojos verdes que te robaban el aliento, y que prometían el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo.

Decidió recostarse en el sillón, y sin menos pensarlo se quedó dormida pensando en el recordando unas de sus muchas platicas, imaginando y recordando.

_Su piel acariciada por unas habilidosas manos, y las suyas acariciándolo a él detallando su rostro su pelo, el contorno de sus labios. Besándose fervientemente como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, mientras el oprimía un pezón con su mano, y ella gemía en su boca. El sin darle tiempo bajo a su pecho y tomo el pezón en su boca bebiendo de él, mordiéndolo, chupando y succionando, mientras que con la otra mano viajaba hasta su centro de placer. Bella solo atinaba a gemir, pero con su carácter tan rebelde decidía que no podía solo dedicarse a disfrutar y mientras él se entretenía con su tarea, bajo con su mano hasta encontrar su miembro duro y caliente, y comenzó a acariciarlo. Edward que no esperaba eso comenzó a gemir en su pecho y eso a ella le fascino era el sonido más sexy que podía escuchar, el levanto su rostro y la volteo a ver con esos ojos ardientes de deseo. Movió sus labios y justo cuando le iba a hablar, sonó el teléfono._

Bella abrió los ojos y noto donde estaba se había quedado dormida en el sillón. Maldijo por dentro y contesto el celular, era su madre que la llamaba para saber que tal estaba. Después de una plática tranquila y de colgar el teléfono, comenzó a reírse. Cielos era una pervertida, tener esa clase de sueños. Maldita tensión sexual y maldito Edward, y decidida a seguir maldiciendo y riendo fue en camino a tomar una ducha para dormir.

Sin imaginar que en otra parte del país un chico había despertado de la misma forma que ella; sudado, cansado y con un orgasmo en sus sabanas. Edward había tenido el mismo sueño pero el si había terminado lo que Bella no pudo.

Esta es mi primera historia, así que soy algo nueva en todo esto, pero espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Si les gusta prometo mejorar e incluir la versión de Edward.


End file.
